Pesadillas
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Chizuru es secuestrada por Kazama para lograr un objetivo ambicioso: Procrear una nueva línea pura de oni.
1. Chapter 1

**Pesadillas (1)**

_By: Led Astray_

Cada día rezaba a Kami-sama mentalmente desde el primer haz de luz. Sonreía y agradecía la bendición de un nuevo día. Todo transcurría en calma hasta haber pasado el cénit, cuando las sombras se hacían más largas hasta convertirse en tatuajes grabados en el suelo.

Se aferraba a la esencia de la luz hasta que esta caía apuñalada por la belleza de una luna traicionera. Atraparía un millón de luciérnagas para alumbrar la habitación con estrellas para incendiar el miedo, pero ni el más unánime resplandor prevalecería eterno.

Aquellas ánimas infortunadas susurrarían su nombre entre plegarias mientras intentaran sujetar sus tobillos. Se revolvería en el futón, rogando por ayuda. Juntaría las piernas y el torso y sujetaría su cabeza fuertemente con sus palmas intentando contener una lacerante migraña.

Una campanada resonaría hueca, llorando con dolor. La luz de las velas se apagaría tras una queja inaudita y las pisadas fuera de la habitación se harían más audibles, las escucharía atentamente, una tras otra en un ritmo perfecto y luego, soportaría el horror de saberse vigilada por aquel fantasma y dejaría desaparecer todo, como siempre hacia en su pesadilla.

Pero aquella noche a diferencia de las demás, la puerta había sido abierta.

Se levantó del futón con el ritmo de su respiración acelerada y el rocío inundando su frente junto a una sacudida fría descendiendo por su espalda.

Las cigarras entonaban su dulce canción de cuna a media noche y el agua caía al estanque gota tras gota. Tras despertar disfrutó la sensación del algodón acariciando su piel como nunca antes pudo hacer para sumirse en una paz incompleta.

Todo se mantuvo como una simple pesadilla hasta girar la vista al portón.

La brisa nocturna entraba sin control refrescando la habitación y la luz de luna mostró una silueta tétrica que permanecía estática.

Caminó adentrándose a la habitación haciendo rechinar la madera. Su cabello se revolvió deslumbrando como oro en un edén prohibido. Sonrió de forma retorcida inclinándose frente a ella, tomando de su mentón con el índice.

—Buenas noches, Chizuru.

La visión se convirtió en neblina de invierno por la que las lágrimas se deslizaban fácilmente. El dolor en el abdomen aumentaba en exceso y tan solo un carmesí intenso teñía las memorias drásticamente, el carmesí de aquellos ojos en medio de la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemmon explícito, si no eres de esa clase de gustos por favor abandona el fiction o continúa bajo esta advertencia, de no ser así, espero que disfrutes de tu lectura.**

**Pesadillas (2)**

Al abrir los ojos no encontró luz alguna que le pudiese dar una pista de la hora que era, sin la luz nítida de la luna para bañarse de plata, sin la luz dorada del sol para calentar sus manos gélidas. En cambio, con un simple movimiento, tan ligero como una pluma en el aire bastó para hacerla sentir aquellas cuerdas aferrándose fuertemente contra sus delgadas muñecas, enterrándose a un grado peligroso y cambiando de color a su piel nívea por uno más oscuro.

El sonido lejano del acero aclamó su atención con su eco recorriendo sus sentidos. Seguramente el pesado metal pertenecía a una puerta por donde poder escapar. La luz de un candelabro se aproximó lentamente casi tan escalofriantemente como un ánima en pena y el as de la abertura en medio de la puerta fue una silueta macabra.

De inmediato quedó paralizada.

El infierno se presenciaba ante ella con un traje de estilo japonés.

* * *

En el cuartel del Shinsengumi la madrugada era demasiado hostil.

Las luces apagadas y el silencio en su totalidad ajenos a una paz que siempre anhelaba eran meras molestias que hacían bufar a Hijikata Toshizou. En su caso, desde que tomó el último vaso de sake fue imposibilitado de descansar como quisiera.

Desde el futón algo lo inquietaba cada vez que observaba la pintura de árbol de Sakura en flor que decoraba su pared agraciadamente, parecía marchitase segundo tras segundo, condenada a la desgracia. Los kanji junto a ella lucían lúgubres, como intentando manchar la pureza de cada flor con su tinta azabache.

Con la ausencia de sueño y sin rastro de somnolencia debajo de sus ojos el capitán del Shinsengumi se levantó de la calidez de su futón, dispuesto a realizar un recorrido nocturno hasta la cocina y hallar así, el aroma de un té verde envolviendo sus sentidos en éxtasis.

Calzó sus sandalias y tomó su bata para abrigarse ligeramente. Su cabello lucía tan pulcro como siempre, y su apariencia molesta hacia destacar sus ojos centellantes. Retiró su cabello del interior de la bata y como siempre, recuperó su fachada demoniaca con sus espadas al costado con la única diferencia de que está vez, presentía que no iban a ser un adorno más.

En cada habitación la luz había muerto y los ronquidos y demás sonidos bizarros lograban arrancarle una sonrisa que moría en la comisura de sus labios. De cuando en cuando, el rechinido de la madera traicionaba su agilidad pero sin pasar de ser un error se mínimas proporciones.

Y al recorrer el final del pasillo notó como una puerta estaba abierta, la de la habitación de una única miembro femenina. Así como un imán, decidió echar un vistazo efímero y admirar la paz de un rostro inundado por un sueño taciturno.

La puerta estaba abierta y tembló inconscientemente.

Sus pasos se volvieron más largos y certeros. Atravesó la puerta y el futón desordenado fue como una premisa para él. Recorrió con la vista todo el alrededor, pero todo seguía igual, ausente.

Solo un listón rojo abandonado en el suelo pudo darle una explicación, atorado en una pequeña zanja y deshilachándose a cada movimiento. Lo tomó entre sus manos y los hilos parecían caer como agua entre sus dedos.

— ¡Chizuru!

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de él, y de inmediato el sonido de su rechinido quedó como un recuerdo más para olvidar.

Se aproximó con pasos ligeros, pero audibles como si arrastrara cadenas consigo. Chizuru pudo ver parte de su entorno con el débil latir de las velas, cubierto de fango y con goteras por doquiera, un perfecto aspecto de calabozo medieval.

Se detuvo frente a ella y la cera de las velas dibujó un camino recto desde la punta de sus pies hasta su pecho que al secarse imitó la apariencia de una telaraña tejiendo su haori.

Kazama tomó asiento sobre sus rodillas a lado de su prisionera. Acortó la distancia y acarició una de las mejillas carmín de Chizuru, permitiéndole sentir sus grandes y suaves manos por encima de su piel, impregnándose con jactancia.

—A partir de ahora eres mía, mujer oni. —Dijo.

La apelación de Chizuru murió en el fondo de su garganta, la mordaza en su boca impedía siquiera omitir un breve sonido. Kazama aprovechó el momento de conmoción para alzar a Chizuru, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, luego caminó un par de pasos hasta una cama vieja, dejándola recostada con el cabello extendido como alas, luego, se sentó en la orilla, admirándola por breves instantes.

De no ser por el hecho de que su ambición era más grande, hubiera tratado de conquistarla de una manera más típica y galante, incluso recurriendo a tácticas caballerosas y rosas por la mañana. Si hubiera sido humano, tal vez aquellos ojos marrones cargados de suplica lo hubieran hecho arrepentirse de lo que hacía.

Kazama introdujo una mano en medio del haori rosado. La intromisión la obligó a moverse desenfrenadamente, pero aquella fuerza empleada solo acabo en sangre que corrió a través de las cuerdas.

Logró ver la sonrisa insana de Kazama, aún más tenebrosa de cómo la recordaba, inhumana, haciéndole gala a la sangre oni corriendo por todas sus venas. Pausó un breve instante. El obi del haori cayó lejos de su visión al igual que la mordaza que censuraba su palabra.

Pronto se vio a sí misma cubierta solo por la ropa interior. Hacía frío, tanto que deseaba cobijarse, pero el calor coloreando sus mejillas ganaba terreno y se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Una última prenda se deslizó por sus tobillos para terminar en la cabecera de la cama.

— ¡Es suficiente Kazama-san! ¡Déjame ir por favor! —Suplicó.

Kazama descendió y deposito su cabeza en el montículo en medio de sus senos.

Tomo un pequeño botón rosado, rodeando con su lengua la piel entorno a él. Lo saboreo y pellizcó un juego de éxtasis. Chizuru giró el rostro en dirección contraria, avergonzada e impotente con la erección con la que la traicionaba su propio cuerpo.

Tenía miedo. Más allá de aquellos pequeños montes sobre su pecho la sonrisa temible dominaba sobre ella.

Dejo un camino tibio con su saliva a través de su abdomen, hundiendo la lengua en su ombligo.

A pesar de la fuerza impuesta en sus miembros, Chizuru no pudo evitar que su feminidad quedara expuesta ante los ojos de Kazama. Su lengua recorrió la comisura de sus labios como saboreando una dulzura prohibida. Entonces llevó su cabeza a la entrepierna de Chizuru, saboreando el jugo con el sabor de su esencia en el.

— ¡Detente Kazama-san! ¡Por favor detente! —Pidió. Sus gritos se tornaban cada vez más desesperados en vano, el continuaba, frío y distante recorriendo su piel como el torrente de una cascada.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado anteriormente a Yukimura Chizuru quién esperaba que fuera el primero no hubiera dudado en responder en voz baja y apenada, Hijikata Toshizou. Tras cada día de su estadía en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi lograba concordar con su imaginación inocente, alimentándola con suspiros cada vez que recogía la taza vacía del té su escritorio; ahora, sin más acababa privada de sus sueños y hundida en el abismo siendo una muñeca de trapo. Pero la imagen del capitán del Shinsengumi se negaba a desaparecer, tendiéndole la mano con voluntad. Y la convenció, no perdería la dignidad, porque, Hijikata-san iría a rescatarla pronto, sin lugar a dudas.

Chizuru alzó los brazos los suficiente como para alcanzar la cara de Kazama y en respuesta el retiró su mano derecha de su cintura para situarla en su rostro. Pequeñas gotas rojizas caían en forma de llovizna a través de su mejilla, dividida por un corte delgado a penas visible. Chizuru aprovechó la oportunidad inmediatamente para recuperar el aliento y cubrir su pelvis con las piernas.

Una gota carmesí llegó a los labios del oni y su lengua tibia la extendió por todo su paladar como un brindis. Aquella era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Una abofeteada arrancó las lágrimas de sus ojos y las derramó por el suelo. Un palpitar rodeó sus labios y fue sucumbido por la dilatación de sus ojos. Chikage se despojaba de su bata rápidamente y su desnudez celestial aceleraba los latidos ya desenfrenados de su corazón.

Sus rodillas fueron obligadas a desplomarse, golpeando la madera sin compasión.

La primera entrada dentro de ella fue rápida y con mucha fuerza y la hundió, aún más, en un mar oscuro donde el aire estaba presente como veneno, pero Kazama-san no se detuvo, continúo llevado por la ira. Entonces el dolor la cegó por completo. La tan preciada inocencia se desvanecía en cada envestida dada como los pétalos de una rosa a merced del invierno.

La cama temblaba bajo ellos como un escalofrío descendiendo por propia espalda. El golpeteo de las caderas era acelerado y como estrellarse en las rocas del mar, un ritual cínico que atraía más sangre, sangre que corría de en medio de sus muslos y lloraba a lo largo de sus piernas.

Chikage mordió sus labios, emitiendo su placer en un gemido ronco. El placer era demasiado para guardarlo en secreto y el honor de ser el primero dentro de ella hacía de aquel un momento tan divino que desafiaba a el Lucifer.

Kazama quería escuchar a la oni gritando por el éxtasis que le otorgaba con cada gota de sudor descendiendo por su pecho, pero sus su rostro enfocado en una de las paredes de la habitación y los ojos cristalizados le impedían hacerlo, a pesar de las contracciones involuntarias que delataban su placer.

—Hmp —Gruñó molesto.

Aceleró las envestidas llevándolas a un ritmo salvaje. Chizuru llevó sus manos a los costados de la cama, apretando las delgadas sábanas impregnadas de humedad con el puño, tratando de convencerse de que aquello no estaba sucediendo en realidad. Enfocó toda su fuerza en ello, pero era difícil seguir fingiendo que su cuerpo no se oponía.

El desliz de una lágrima imitó una estrella fugaz que desapareció en su clavícula en millones de fragmentos. Pronto una tibieza acompañada de un orgasmo recorrió su interior.

* * *

Afuera, Shiranui aguardaba recargado en la copa de un árbol con la única compañía del desliz de los pétalos de sakura en el suelo. Su cabello danzaba pausadamente mientras el brillo de su arma destacaba en la copa del árbol como una estrella perdida del firmamento.

Un grito irrumpió en la calma de aquella velada taciturna, apagando las luces luminiscentes de las cigarras como una vela y acallando el chiflido del viento súbitamente. Cuando llevó sus ojos sangre a la luna, admiró una sonrisa insana extraída de las más temibles pesadillas, atestiguando el inicio de una nueva línea oni y pudo jurar verla cobijándose con un velo púrpura.

**X.x-…Fin del Capítulo…-x.X**

* * *

_Amigas y amigos míos, este es mi regalo de fin de año, deseaba continuar otras historias más, pero mis planes fueron pisoteados por culpa de una persona (¬¬#) en fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Por el momento me voy a tomar un par de dias libres (voy a salir a provincia y no voy a tener internet ni nada por el estilo) así que si alguien está traduciendo esto con google le pido disculpas puesto que voy a demorar un poco más en la historia en inglés. Los leo "el próximo año". ¡Feliz año nuevo 2011!_


	3. Candles

**Candles**

La luz dejó existir para Chizuru desde la mañana nublada de una primavera silenciosa.

Ningún ave cantó una melodía dulce a su celda ese día, solo la madera la recordó hablándole entre susurros con su rechinido. La humedad lloró al lado de ella acompañando la caída del rocío por sus mejillas casi traslucidas.

El temblor de su cuerpo entero anunciaba un mal preludio. El apetito desapareció un par de semanas atrás y lo único que fue dejado para su deleite fue una pintura siniestra apenas distinguible en aquella oscuridad. Las carnes de su cuerpo se reducían a huesos cada vez más débiles, pero el brillo de su iris parecía un millón de estrellas flotando en el aire húmedo que apuñalaba sus pulmones, conservando la esencia de la flor casi intacta.

Había fijado una rutina a la que le costaba trabajo asimilar. Por las mañanas una persona entraba casi de puntas en un intento fallido por no interrumpir su sueño y dejar una bandeja con comida, pero –ella ya no podía soñar como antes- pensaba de cuando en cuando y los sueños que quedaban en el camino se abatían o alimentaban de acuerdo con el matiz de cada crepúsculo reflejado en la charca frente a su cama.

Por las tardes solía admirar su piel aún lechosa como seda y lavaba las imperfecciones impregnadas en ella solo para que por la noche volviera a quedar cubierta de ellas. Y la respuesta era sencilla y temible. Su rutina era ser la muñeca de _él, _desnuda y usada como prostituta para su deleite.

Pero jamás lograba complacerlo por completo, Chizuru sabía que al demonio le gustaba burlarse de su sufrimiento, por eso ella jamás lloraba frente a él, mordía sus mejillas por dentro sin importar que la tibieza de la sangre descendiera por garganta convirtiéndose en una anestesia eficaz. Las cadenas ayudaban en ocasiones, pues su peso la hacía concentrarse en como cortaban sus muñecas y no en las embestidas que la destruían desde dentro.

De vez en cuando recordaba la vida que solía tener en el Shinsengumi y en aquella ocasión en particular pensó de inmediato que pronto sería la hora de la cena. El menú de ese día sería pescado asado, arroz, curry y una pequeña dosis de sake para digerir todo con más facilidad. Okita le ayudaría a lavar el arroz mientras le arrojaba pequeñas gotas en la cara sonriendo con astucia y Saitou-san lo detendría cuando fuese prudente hacerlo; Heisuke, Sano y Shinpachi irían a pescar a las orillas del río para regresar empapados y con una decena de pescado cada uno. Hijikata-san escribiría su típico papeleo y entonces le llevaría una taza de té verde anunciando que pronto estaría lista la cena, como hipnotizando su apetito a seguirla hasta el comedor lo más rápido posible. Aunque bufaba con molestia por la interrupción, muy, muy en el fondo sabía que no había persona más ansiosa por la hora de la cena que él, pues era el momento en que podían cruzar sus miradas sin que nadie lo notara en el bullicio de la conversación.

Los recuerdos eran agradables pero su misma cualidad los hacía dolorosos. Sin embargo, eran lo único que quedaba para alimentar una fe decadente.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que pudiera imaginar Chizuru, su ausencia había dejado un hueco enorme que se respiraba como un aroma nostálgico a almendras amargas.

Los caballeros trabajan de sol a sol y llegaban a casa empapados de sudor entre sus labores políticas así como las personales. El cansancio era tal que en ocasiones hasta el sueño se cansaba.

Por la noche la comida quemada provocaba un par de bromas que resultaban siendo acidas al final de la jornada.

La última habitación del ala este continuaba vacía y cada noche alguien se daba a la tarea auto impuesta de velarla como si hubiese alguien dentro. Fidelidad, cariño, ternura, amistad, adjetivos que continuaban presentes cada vez que la memoria quemaba la garganta aun más que una buena copa de sake.

La vida tampoco parecía muy favorable para ellos.

Lo único que no se podía evitar en la vida era la muerte y la guerra y el destino ponía en juego las piezas como ajedrez, con los peones a nada de recaer en sacrificio.

Si las cosas continuaban a ese ritmo, en breve sería necesario partir al otro lado del país para combatir a las cabezas principales del Ishin Shishi.

La frialdad de los comandantes provocaba incertidumbre. Nada parecía suceder. Pero sospechaban que por las noches las misiones de Yamazaki-san aumentaban en la búsqueda de la pequeña oni, tesoro más preciado del ejército Shinsengumi. Ni siquiera la fachada soberbia había cambiado, seguía imperturbable mientras que la de los demás parecía una roca que rozaba las olas de un lago.

* * *

Shiranui atravesó la puerta y Chizuru tembló de la impresión. La luz cálida del sol a la distancia parecía hacer una advertencia con cada palpitar y acarició su rostro con gentileza por primera vez en semanas.

La pequeña puso su cuerpo en posición fetal cubriendo la mayor superficie de su piel temblorosa. Shiranui rozó su hombro en señal amistosa, pero ella golpeó su mano, rechazándolo.

—Che —Protestó.

—Puedes salir, hay ropa limpia afuera y agua caliente para que tomes un baño. — La proposición hizo que Chizuru alzara la mirada y un gruñido áspero salió de sus labios tras el casi de inmediato.

—No soy cómo él.

Un par de segundos después cumplió su promesa. Se encontró sola y dispuesta a ponerse de pie. El primer intento ocasionó una caída sobre sus rodillas, dolió, y mucho. El segundo fue un tambaleo que terminó en el apoyo de las paredes, pero lo suficientemente exitoso para llevarla hasta un largo pasillo.

* * *

**El capítulo es oscuro –como la historia en sí- por lo que no me sorprendería que alguien dijera que me esforzara en escribir cosas más alegres. No se preocupen, en cuanto mi humor se vuelva menos denso también las historias lo serán. Solo les pido un favor, dejen un review, por favor (lo sé, válgase la redundancia).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pesadillas 4**

Emprendió el camino a través del largo pasillo, guiándose con el tanteo de sus manos por los muros húmedos. En más de una ocasión chocó con algún objeto desconocido pero ni ello le impedía seguir su caminar, ansioso y con miedo.

Subió a través de unas largas escaleras de caracol, tan inmensas que pensó que jamás conocería el fin. Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar se sujetó del barandal para evitar una caída y prosiguió hasta que un chiflón de aire rozó su rostro.

Finalmente un fino rayo de luz rozó su piel. La poca visibilidad le permitió distinguir una puerta emparejada y más allá de aquello la luz incandescente dejó todo a su imaginación. Entre más acortaba la distancia sus pupilas se hacían más pequeñas, pero lo más doloroso llegó al abrir por completo la puerta. La salida del sol que tanto había extrañado quemaba hasta el interior y la hizo pensar que había quedado ciega.

Cuando se acostumbró a la luminosidad del día, la calidez que le envolvió le hizo olvidar el frio tortuoso que tantas veces acarició sus huesos, el que le había contado tantas historias trágicas en el silencio perpetuo de su celda.

Su desconcierto le había impedido admirar la habitación. Parecía haber sido diseñada especialmente para una mujer, sus paredes de color salmón contrastadas con orquídeas blancas en jarrones chinos contenían secretos inmensos por contar. El closet al fondo de la habitación tenía su puerta entreabierta mostrando con timidez su contenido.

Aquel nuevo sitio era definitivamente más cómodo y humano en cualquier sentido, incluso daba la sensación de estar en su propia habitación, despertando de una espantosa pesadilla.

Aun incrédula, pellizcó la piel cercana a su codo y confirmó que no estaba soñando. Repentinamente una sensación de júbilo se mezcló con su sangre para recorrer su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación y deslizó la puerta. Una bañera recargada sobre sus cuatro patas le aguardaba con agua caliente al ras de sus orillas doradas mientras que una sutil esencia de rosas apareció de la nada, regándose por doquier tras cada movimiento.

El vapor en el aseo era agradable, se infiltraba en su respiración y vaporizaba las paredes al instante haciendo parecer que transpiraban asfixiadas.

Estuvo a punto de resbalar cuando la planta de su pie se recargó sobre un jabón. Su consistencia se había vuelto un poco viscosa y de inmediato resbaló en una trayectoria recta hasta ser detenido por un muro decorado con papel tapiz. Siguió el ligero rastro de baba, teniendo cuidado de no ser víctima del suelo resbaloso y se agachó por él.

Cuando se puso de pie pudo distinguir una persona observándole temerosa.

Llevó su mano al espejo y limpió la neblina que la separaba de aquella niña asustadiza. Sus huesos eran a penas cubiertos por una piel traslucida y concedían tan perfectamente que si se le tocase un poco sus órganos vitales tratarían de escapar al instante. Su cabello había crecido al menos la longitud de dos de sus pulgares. Debajo de sus ojos se habían formado un par de valles negruzcos que representaban las noches de insomnio en las que trató de encontrar a las estrellas desde la pequeña grieta del drenaje de la celda.

Una punzada de dolor la hizo erguirse totalmente. Ahí estaba nuevamente aquella imagen corrompida de sí misma, la débil y torpe que como un colibrí que se teñía gris viendo tan solo la caída de sus plumas una a una en una jaula estrecha.

No pudo soportarlo más, arrojó el jabón hacia el espejo y este cayó hecho pedazos a sus pies. Cada fragmento regado era una parte de sí; las pocas piezas que quedaban en la pared, pendiendo de un hilo eran tan pequeñas que en un roce se desprenderían al instante y al fondo solo restaba una gran mancha negruzca enlamada.

* * *

Shiranui observó con atención al otro lado del jardín. Dejó caer sus piernas de la rama, las meció grácilmente y recargó todo su peso contra el tronco.

Tres meses "cuidando" de la oni y jamás había intercambiado una palabra con ella, tan solo dado órdenes y chasqueado con sus acciones temerarias.

El primer mes fue probablemente el más problemático; no había dejado de gritar y dar pataletas inclusive en altas horas de la madrugada. Llegó a colmar tanto su paciencia que a manera de recriminación le había dejado sin alimento y sin gota de agua por una semana.

El segundo mes se había debilitado tanto que inclusive su voz aguda había vuelto ronca y débil como un murmullo. Cuando la miraba no hacía falta observar atentamente para darse cuenta que había perdido mucho peso. Su piel se estaba tornando pálida que pareciera se le podría atravesar con un roce y luego comenzó a teñirse de un ligero amarillo pastel.

El tercer mes pensó que se había convertido en un topo debido a la usencia de luz. Su actitud se guiaba por acciones bestiales hasta que los últimos rastros de vergüenza desaparecieron. Le arañaba cuando ponía un pie en su celda, podía sentirle al otro lado de la habitación y preparaba pequeñas rocas que caían del techo para atacarle y alejarlo, pensando en que sería su victimario nuevamente, listo para hundirla en un vaivén doloroso.

Recordaba que solía juntar las rodillas al pecho para tratar de cubrir su piel desnuda pero el pudor se había cansado y perdido sentido conforme el tiempo seguía su curso. Parecía que aquella lucha por evitar la caída de la noche había sido olvidada tanto tiempo atrás que inclusive sintió nostalgia.

Había escuchado sus sollozos en la madrugada mientras se recargaba al otro lado de la puerta de la celda y en muchas ocasiones deseó ser un humano para dormir y dejar de escucharlos.

Llevó una mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sacó una llave. Esbozó una sonrisa ancha mientras el viento trataba de arrebatarle el objeto metálico sin éxito alguno.

¿Si tuviera una mínima posibilidad de escapar lo lograría?

* * *

Decidió tomar un baño para relajarse.

El sentir el agua caliente consintiendo su piel fue una experiencia gratificante. Hundió todo el cuerpo hasta la cabeza y se deslizó hasta el fondo de la bañera para dejarse abrazar por las burbujas de aire. Tomó la decisión de permanecer así para siempre, abatida por la presión del agua encima de ella, pero los rostros del Shinsengumi resonaron tal campana trayendo una jaqueca de arrepentimiento.

Se sentó de piernas cruzadas a penas dejando al ras del agua su nariz respingada y respiró con agitación, permitiendo desaparecer la sensación de vacío en los pulmones.

Palpó sus senos con suavidad temiendo herirse a sí misma. Habían crecido un poco más de lo que recordaba, pero en nada ayudó el orgullo a reanimarla. El cuerpo que durante años pretendió conservar intacto ya no era de su propiedad.

Mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener un sollozo y le dio la espalda a la pared.

Al salir del cuarto de baño la gravedad parecía más liviana pero trajo mareos consigo. Se sostuvo con una mano en el muro y aguardó a que el mundo dejara de girar para dirigirse al armario.

El repertorio de ropas era inmenso: Kimonos de seda hechos de cada uno de los colores del arcoíris y gentas para combinar, haoris monocromáticos, vendas y adornos para el cabello de formas extravagantes.

No le tomó mucho tiempo decidirse por un simple haori. Si algo había aprendido a valorar como nunca antes era la comodidad. Ajusto la tela y la hizo permanecer en su sitio con nudos torpes, sus dedos habían perdido ya bastante gracia. Caminó molesta hasta otro extremo, explorando la habitación de ensueño en la que se encontraba. Repentinamente un dolor en la planta de su pie izquierdo le hizo descender la vista con cerca enarcada, soltando un insulto confidente a los muros.

Un bulto apenas perceptible quería salir del tejido de una alfombra china pero una docena de flores carmesí le impedían el paso con sus raíces fuertemente aferradas a la fina fibra. Se puso en cuclillas tanteando la alfombra con suavidad. La forma bajo su palma era voluptuosa y susurraba en una plegaria tras el rechinar de la madera. Tiró de la alfombra hacia sí y convirtió a la tela en un cono. Se detuvo cuando un dragón dorado le observó fijamente como si le estuviese haciendo una advertencia. Hizo una leve reverencia y continúo su camino hasta el centro donde tímidamente se revelaba el tesoro del imponente dragón.

Encontró una llave del tamaño de su palma escondida entre la alfombra y el piso de madera. Su color plateado centelló al ser expuesto a la escasa luz del crepúsculo que se filtraba por el único tragaluz de toda la construcción. Era sumamente pesada pero tan hermosa como cada uno de los crisantemos grabados por toda su superficie. La llevó frente a su rostro y entonces se enfocó en la mancha oscura en el suelo. Un cerrojo carcomido por el tiempo le observaba con interés y ella le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Depositó la llave en el cerrojo y tras un ligero movimiento de muñeca la superficie quedó revelada. La seguridad y falta de salidas hacían del sitio una fortaleza, sin embargo, siempre hay fallas en la perfección y estas se encontraban en un túnel tan estrecho que solo en su condición actual podría pasar con algunas dificultades.

Una brisa fresca se filtró del exterior hasta donde se mantenía de pie y removió unas pocas hebras de chocolate para formar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

* * *

El sol caía ensangrentado en las colinas cuando emprendió su escape.

Los geta que escogió se rompieron de las correas tras avanzar colina abajo, solamente los amarró y fingió que nada había sucedido. Las ramas secas se encajaban sin piedad para abofetearla y volvían el trayecto un calvario sumamente doloroso. Una herida se abría para cicatrizar y dejar el terreno libre para otra. Su sangre comenzó a dejar testimonio de su paso pero ni por ello se detuvo, siguió corriendo más y más aunque comenzara a tornarse imposible para un humano y rozando los límites para una oni de la misma forma.

Se ocultaría en las profundidades del bosque y avanzaría hacia donde las estrellas le guiasen.

Escuchó el cantar de las cigarras como un susurro. Las pequeñas luces volaron a su alrededor como estrellas caídas del cielo y entre el danzar luminoso de aquellos seres visualizó a los ojos carmesí ocultos entre la maleza. El fuego dentro de su iris ardía peligrosamente y se expandía quemando hasta las cenizas todo a su paso. Las copas de los arboles se mecieron gráciles tras una brisa gélida que hizo descender escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda.

Su aliento se agotaba conforme emprendía un nuevo paso a través de la inclinada ladera. La luz platina de la luna comenzaba a desaparecer y el camino por el cual se había guiado hasta entonces se volvía una línea delgada entre la tierra cubierta de hojas y el firmamento teñido de azabache. Finalmente su visión se tornó oscura cuando las nubes grisáceas cubrieron con su manto a la luna llena.

La tierra había quedado atrás y ahora caminaba en el aire hacia un acantilado profundo. Se aferró con fuerza a una piedra encajando sus uñas. El tamboreo de su latir se volvió incontrolable y por un momento llegó a pensar que moriría en ese mismo lugar.

Perlas de sudor cubrieron su rostro como una llovizna. Sus manos comenzaron a entumirse y sus piernas acalambradas perdieron fuerza conforme luchaba contra la gravedad. Batalló contra su propio peso por lo que pareció ser una eternidad y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de aquel abismo la roca a la que su mano se aferraba con suma desesperación se desprendió de su sitio.

Lo siguiente fue una caída dolorosa hasta el fondo y el crujir de su cuerpo.

Ya no podía sentir dolor ni frío, solo ver la oscuridad de la noche siendo reemplazada por la de sus adentros.

* * *

_Me he propuesto en escribir mis historias durante el tiempo que tengo entre clase y clase en la facultad para aprovechar los espacios (en si no son más que diez minutos pero de algo a nada) y actualizar en menor tiempo. Además he estado pensando en hacer un trato con ustedes, ¿qué opinan si subo un capítulo el viernes de la semana en la que se junten 10 reviews? Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Trato?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pesadillas 5**

Despertó con el olor a tierra mojada llenando sus pulmones. La noche anterior había escuchado voces alarmadas disolviéndose en medio de la tormenta que azotó el lugar. El sudor descendía por su frente mientras escalofríos hostigaban su sentir y sus ropas empapadas mezcladas con la tierra dejaban un rastro café a través de los estrechos pasillos.

Las gotas del rocío caían hacia las hojas somnolientas obligándolas a danzar torpes ante su peso estremecedor. Las mariposas estiraban sus coloridas alas y le coqueteaban a su reflejo en la ventana. Los rayos de sol aun eran débiles y el rubor en el cielo acariciaba con timidez la tierra sin llegar alcanzar sus pies desnudos.

Parpadeó un par de veces para limpiar su visión y la neblina que la cubría cedió liberando sus ojos marrón. Trató de ponerse de pie pero un dolor desgarrador la ataba a su lecho. Un trapo cayó frente a sus ojos y desfalleció en sus rodillas, temblando junto a sus huesos y dejando una mancha de humedad en las sabanas.

La cama sobre la que reposaba era sumamente cómoda y las frazadas sobre su cuerpo eran tan delicadas que casi no podía sentir su tacto. El lugar se encontraba vacío, únicamente lo adornaban la cama, una mesa de noche y un sofá al otro extremo de la habitación. Sobre las paredes lechosas solo había un par de cuadros con una colección de mariposas disecadas. Había de todos tamaños y colores, incluso las que solo había visto revoloteando en sus sueños estaban allí.

Desde la puerta se emitió un sonido hueco. Pronto un hombre entró sigilosamente. En una mano llevaba una bandeja con frascos de medicinas y con la otra cerraba la puerta tras de él.

— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Si —Contestó con una sonrisa.

Aquella persona traía consigo un sentimiento de confianza.

—Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

El hombre depositó un vaso con agua y un frasco en la mesa. Chizuru quiso disculparse por las molestias que pudo haber ocasionado pero no hubo tiempo para hacerlo.

—Soy Kenji, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó el hombre con tono paternal.

Repentinamente una aprensión contrajo su pecho y un palpitar en su sien aniquilaron su alegría por completo.

—Yo…. No lo recuerdo.

* * *

_Aquella noche se encontraba frente a su escritorio cuando la somnolencia hizo de su conciencia un ente bizarro y cansino. _

_Una frazada cubrió sus hombros con delicadeza y sus parpados se mantuvieron cerrados un instante hasta que el instinto despertó y lo hizo erguirse rápidamente. Alcanzó a sostener por la muñeca al responsable y se sorprendió al descubrir que era delgada y delicada._

_Su vista se dirigió hacia arriba y su cuello giró en un ángulo diminuto únicamente para ver a quien le sonreía con pena y alegría. La oni había sido atrapada en pleno acto de veladora de sueños y tuvo que encarar al vicecomandante aun cuando sus piernas temblorosas delataban su timidez._

—_Hi-Hijikata-san, perdón yo solo… etto…yo…_

—_No digas nada_ —_ Cortó. _

_El vicecomandante se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta deslizante sin interrumpir la danza acompasada de las velas. La coleta azabache se movía de un lado a otro mientras a su espalda una mirada inquieta le seguía de cerca._

_Abrió ligeramente la puerta y la brisa gélida del pasillo entró de súbito en el cuarto. El vicecomandante giró la vista y la mantuvo fija en la castaña mientras su mano formulaba una instrucción precisa de acercarse._

_Con miedo a las represalias contuvo el aliento y se acercó con pasos lentos y silenciosos. En tanto, aquella mirada amatista nunca parpadeaba ni se alejaba de ella por un instante. Cuando Chizuru estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para haber acatado su orden, las arrugas de su frente desaparecieron al instante para dejar una expresión amable en su rostro._

—_He perdido el sueño, veamos las estrellas._

_No hubo palabra alguna para responder su sugerencia pero en cambio una sonrisa tímida y a penas discernible en la comisura de sus labios concordó. _

_Los cuarteles se hundían en el silencio mientras las luciérnagas hacían una marcha nocturna por todo el jardín. _

_Se sentaron en la orilla de la tarima junto a un pilar. La campana de cristal junto a la puerta interpretó una melodía antes de que las hojas de Sakura formaran un remolino ante los ojos de la luna llena. _

_Chizuru sucumbió ante el frio. Llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar la sensación helada del aire. Por un momento el suelo se movió y cuando se detuvo estaba prisionera bajo el brazo del vicecomandante. Levantó la vista y su mirada centellante estaba enfocada en ella, haciendo que un rubor carmesí tiñera sus mejillas. _

_Entonces en medio de aquella oscuridad una luciérnaga voló cerca de ellos, iluminando los iris que se confrontaban con ternura. El pelinegro acarició aquellos labios rosados con el índice y luego suplantó la yema de su dedo con sus labios._

_La vicecomandante dio una mordida suave a aquellos labios. Tras su acción le fue concedido el permiso para entrar a la boca de la pequeña. Hijikata hizo danzar su lengua tibia con aquella tímida oculta en la cavidad de Chizuru._

_Repentinamente el vicecomandante cortó el momento y un quejido respondió a s castigo. _

—_Ni se te ocurra decir una solo palabra sobre esto, es nuestro secreto._

_Hijikata los cobijó con la frazada que anteriormente pretendía ser solo para él y la calidez bajo su manto resultó adictiva para ambos, entonces las estrellas brillaron con más intensidad._

Un par golpes en la puerta le despertaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Adelante —Contestó.

—La hemos encontrado —Habló Yamazaki con una fachada imperturbable.

Aquello pareció remitir a Hijikata del papeleo frente a él. El vicecomandante se giró de inmediato para encarar a su camarada como si buscara la mínima señal de duda en su mirada centellante. El susodicho comprendió su mirada inquisitiva como un ademán y continúo:

—Hace un par de días en una clínica cerca de Edo llegó una mujer con heridas graves. El doctor que la atendió se mostraba escéptico ante la pronta recuperación de la paciente y aseguró que se trataba de un milagro viviente...

— ¿Qué probabilidad existe de que sea otra persona? —Lo interrumpió abruptamente. Con la marcha de los meses había aprendido a ser pesimista pues solo así se evitaban decepciones cada vez más dolorosas de aceptar.

—Ninguna. Le hemos pedido a la asistente del médico que nos elaborara un retrato de la paciente y coincide perfectamente con Chizuru-chan —En otra situación, cualquiera hubiera afirmado que el castaño había hablado más que en toda su vida pero las bromas huían ante la aprensión que venía acarreada en cada brisa gélida.

Hijikata apretó el pincel entre sus dedos ocasionando que se rompiera por la mitad y gotas diminutas mancharan papeles importantes como pisadas de un insecto.

— ¿Tienes el retrato?

El espía asintió en silencio. Llevó las manos a los costados y como por obra de arte un papel amarillento salió de un bolsillo. Extendió el papel y lo ofreció al vicecomandante con los ojos entre abiertos y un indicio de sonrisa corrompiendo su gesto amargo.

Hijikata dudó por un momento antes de tomar el papel y desdoblarlo.

—Es ella—Dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz.

El vicecomandante dejó el pincel a un costado mientras el parpadeo nervioso de la farola hablaba por él.

— Buen trabajo Yamazaki, puedes retirarte.

El espía hizo una leve reverencia antes de marcharse, dando pasos tranquilos y taciturnos hacia el exterior. Su silueta se reflejó en la puerta deslizante unos momentos con una danza acompasada por el palpitar de las velas.

Había logrado percibir un sentimiento indescriptible impregnado en aquellos ojos amatista, tal vez algo llamado esperanza.

* * *

_Si me quieren reclamar de algo créanme que las comprendo, dije que subiría el capitulo hace ya varias semanas y no lo he hecho, la causa como siempre, es la universidad que absorbe mucho de mi tiempo. Espero que los próximos dos capítulos la trama sea más amable. Recuerden 10 reviews igual a un nuevo capítulo en viernes (Ahora si cumpliré, lo prometo). ¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pesadillas 6**

El resto de la mañana había transcurrido demasiado lento para su gusto.

El médico entraba a la habitación periódicamente a suministrarle medicamento o solo para hacerle compañía. Había una noción familiar en la rutina de aquel hombre pero no lograba descifrar el secreto de aquel sentimiento, sin embargo, encontraba consuelo en cada ocasión.

Cuando el aburrimiento fue demasiado abrumador como para soportar la melancolía de la habitación, se dedicó a hacer trabajos sencillos de jardinería y ayudar a las enfermeras con algunos pacientes en los cuartos contiguos. En ocasiones sentía que recolectaba fragmentos de su identidad y los trataba de armar pero las manchas formadas eran demasiado confusas para ser interpretadas.

—Alguien ha venido a buscarte.

El brinco que dio su corazón le hizo pensar que saldría de su pecho y se echaría a correr muy lejos. El doctor adivinó sus pensamientos cuando la miró a los ojos, entonces abrió la puerta y la sombra de una silueta imponente se tatúo en el suelo de la habitación. Repentinamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda sin explicación alguna y la oni se quedó pasmada.

—Yoko-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte.

—¿Yoko-chan? —Susurró la castaña para sí. El sonido de cada letra pareció dejar un impacto dentro de sus sentidos. Un par de brazos la rodearon protectoramente y se negaron a soltarla en un largo tiempo mientras susurraba bendiciones por la magia de reencuentro. La castaña no respondió al contacto y se sintió distante al sentimiento, solo dejó que el hombre desahogara sus emociones a lo largo de su cabellera.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hime-chan? —Dijo situando una mano sobre la mejilla tersa de la oni. Una tos sutil llegó desde atrás frenando cualquier acto intimo entre los más jóvenes.

—Como puede ver, a excepción de algunos rasguños, se encuentra perfectamente bien.

El hombre se separó de la castaña y la miró profundamente como si explorara el más vasto océano. La oni sintió escalofríos mezclados con devoción hacia aquellos iris nítidos. Su ser entero quedó sumido en las profundidades del misterio de aquel caballero y se congeló hasta el último centímetro en el fondo más oscuro.

—¿Qué relación tiene usted con mi paciente?

—Es mi prometida, sensei—La oni escuchó con atención y al mismo tiempo olvidando completamente el significado de cada palabra. Un ligero tono rosado coloreó las mejillas de la castaña —Estaba sumamente preocupado por ella.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Shiranui Kyo.

* * *

Hijikata mantuvo la vista purpura fija en el horizonte al que conducía la estrecha calle. Tras cada paso miradas asustadizas se situaban en las ventanas y puertas antes de que fueran cerradas de un solo golpe, causando la propagación de un eco inmenso. La presión sobre su ceño profundizaba las arrugas que había comenzado a adquirir con las penas y noches en vela frente a la ventana. El viento gélido rasgaba sus ropas como si fuera una fiera hambrienta mientras su cabello nocturno oscurecía el paisaje.

Los capitanes de los diversos escuadrones del Shinsengumi se repartían a lo largo de las calles, cubriendo todos los francos posibles entorno a la pequeña clínica. La habilidad de cada hombre superaba la destreza de un ejército y aquellas caras demacradas por la angustia y guerra emitían un aura proveniente del rincón más oscuro del inframundo. Aquellos eran los hombres comandados por el diablo y vestidos como almas mortales.

Okita desenfundó una pequeña parte de su espada con una sonrisa tétrica, aguardando las órdenes del vicecomandante. Hijikata sostuvo su palma firme y caminó hasta la entrada. Un adorno de agua sobre su cabeza le recibió con una melodía nostálgica que lo remitió a los días dorados donde el sol podía calentar su gélido espíritu.

Un par de señas bastaron para que las siluetas de los hombres se escondieran en la oscuridad y solo su mirada atenta prevaleciera sobre el suelo donde depositaba sus pasos silenciosos. Atravesó el portón respetuoso y se introdujo en el recinto buscando de habitación en habitación al encargado del lugar. Tras cada puerta se percibía un olor pútrido de la muerte, aquel que denotaba la esencia trágica de la guerra.

Subió unas viejas escaleras y tras cada rechinido encontraba más gotas de sangre seca marcando un camino hasta el fondo de un estrecho pasillo. Apresuró los pasos cautelosos hasta que llegó al grado de correr. Se colocó pegado a un muro y abrió la puerta deslizante lentamente. El aire fresco proveniente de una ventana mezcló los aromas por todas partes y los convirtió en una profusión mareadora. Llevó su mirada hasta las sabanas blancas de la única cama de la habitación y solo encontró el tatuaje de donde antes hubo un cuerpo, como si un fantasma durmiera plácidamente.

* * *

_Me encanta que escriban comentarios de lo que piensan que va a ocurrir en la historia más adelante puesto que me indica que de verdad las está atrapando y mi trabajo no ha sido en vano. Espero les haya gustado y se animen a dejar un review, todos son bienvenidos ¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Primavera

**Pesadillas 7: primavera**

No había nadie en aquel sitio. Estaba tan desértico como mar abierto, tan misterioso como el lado oscuro de la luna y tan silencioso como la caída de las hojas de los árboles. El vicecomandante del Shinsengumi, Hijikata  
Toshizou, podía escuchar solo un ligero zumbido en sus oídos del viento circulando alrededor, como si el lugar lo estuviera ahuyentando. No había pacientes ni enfermeras, solo él y sus hombres en una misión sin éxito.

—Hijikata-san ¡hemos encontrado personas!

El aludido corrió hacia la voz de sus camaradas. Giró en el pasillo y al abrir la puerta deslizante nuevamente un olor fétido apareció. Sus hombres miraban al suelo con tristeza y arrepentimiento, guardando silencio en honor de los caídos.

La silueta macabra de Tánatos se ceñía a cada pequeño rincón de la habitación. Las paredes lloraban sangre seca que terminaba en un camino hacia una decena de cadáveres acomodados en una perfecta línea recta, gesto que el comandante demonio tomó como la más humillante de las burlas hacia su persona. Cada cuerpo acomodado como piezas de dominó recién derrumbadas le remitía a su fracaso en la misión. Al igual que el resto, dedicó un momento solemne a las personas frente a él: Una pareja de ancianos, dos enfermeras, un doctor, tres hombres, un niño y una mujer joven…

Su corazón se paralizó y contuvo el aliento hasta conocer la identidad de la mujer. Se inclinó frente a ella. Su largo cabello castaño cubría toda su espalda y era lo único que aún tenía un toque de vida. Parecía una mentira cruel que sus pies desnudos no pudieran caminar más y que su voz quedara silenciada por siempre.

Tomó a la joven de los hombros, juntó todo su valor y la giró con delicadeza. En el rostro de la castaña se formaba una expresión de horror y un rastro de lágrimas que llegaba hasta su cuello. Nunca deseó la muerte, se resistió a ella hasta el final y aun así la vida y juventud le fueron arrebatadas en un corte limpio, simplemente perfecto, en la yugular.

Merecía una muerte deshonrosa por sentir alivio con aquella imagen. No era Chizuru y eso le permitía seguir respirando. Sin embargo, la rabia explotó en su interior.

— ¡Maldición! —Gritó el vice comandante, estrellando sus puños sin contención en la pared. Estaba furioso y la calma parecía madera siendo roída por cientos de polillas hambrientas.

El Shinsengumi había hecho una búsqueda exhaustiva por toda la aldea sin resultado alguno. La moral ya fragmentada entonces decayó aún más. Habían pasado cuatro meses y la imagen pulcra de Chizuru parecía tomada de un cuento de hadas o prestada de una memoria de la infancia.

—Todo apunta a que se marchó hacia el norte. Tal vez si nos dirigimos hacia las colinas podríamos tomar un atajo y alcanzarlos en un día —Dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Hijikata permaneció en silencio. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que había una misión por realizar y la búsqueda de Chizuru se retrasaría por lo menos dos días. Valioso tiempo en el que podría traerla de vuelta y, de paso, darle el más cruel de los castigos al malnacido que osó causar tanto infortunio en sus vidas. Sabía que no era sencillo solo hacerlo. Nada volvería a ser igual y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Continuemos con la misión. Nos dividiremos en dos escuadrones, uno será dirigido por Kondo-san y otro por mí. Enlisten los caballos y prepárense para partir a la brevedad. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se oculte el sol. —Dijo decidido. Una mano se posó en su hombro derecho.

Todos sabían de la relación estrecha que sostenían él y Chizuru. Todos entendieron que el mayor sufrimiento había sido cargado por comandante demonio y por eso aquella decisión debió dolerle más que clavarse una katana en el corazón.

—Toshi, no tomes decisiones precipitadas—Habló Kondo. El resto de los presentes ofrecieron una reverencia, saludándolo con el respeto debido. Durante todo el tiempo en que Chizuru había estado ausente, el único que conservaba intacto un auténtico espíritu de empatía y carisma era el líder del Shinsengumi. No había cambiado en las décadas que tenía de conocerlo ni siquiera un poco, hecho alentador que era buen presagio y fuerza para todos los hombres, incluyéndose —Encontraremos una solución pronto.

—Yo iré a buscarla.

Todas las miradas se situaron sobre el miembro más joven de los escuadrones. Heisuke Todou se ofrecía de forma audaz a una de las misiones más peligrosas de su vida sin un ápice de miedo en su voz ronca.

—Na Heisuke, no puedo permitir que vayas solo—Interrumpió Okita con una sonrisa traviesa —No eres el único que se quiere divertir un poco. He estado tan aburrido sin mi juguete favorito que ya necesito despejarme.

La palabra juguete no le agradó en absoluto al vicecomandante pero logró ignorarla por el bien de la paz.

— ¿Están seguros Souji, Heisuke? —Preguntó Kondo con tono preocupado.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. La mirada fiera y decidida de ambos alejaron todas las dudas de su cabeza.

—Tenemos cuentas que saldar de la última vez que los vimos ¡Pagarán por cada costilla rota! —dijo el menor entusiasmado.

—No te hubieran roto las costillas si no fueras tan idiota Heisuke-baka—Habló Sanosuke con burla amistosa.

— ¿Quieres probar mi puño Sano-san?

—Seguro no me haría ni cosquillas—Provocó.

—Nos reuniremos en los cuarteles en una semana. Si mueren prometo traerlos de vuelta a la vida solo para darles un buen castigo —Bromeó, tratando de evitar la inminente pelea que se anunciaba flotando en el aire.

—Hijikata-san, ¿no te parece que deberías de decir palabras de aliento en lugar de amenazarnos?

—Souji, cierra la maldita boca —Pausó para aclarar su garganta —Sean precavidos.

Heisuke sonrió para tranquilizar al vice comandante y, tal vez, a sí mismo. En ocasiones la actitud protectora de su superior le daba un aire de padre cuidando de sus hijos con recelo. La imagen del peli azabache a cargo una decena de niños hiperactivos en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi le hizo partirse de la risa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

—Nada. Solo recordé algo que me dijo Shinpatsu.

Tal vez si todo marchaba bien, en algunos años habría pequeños demonios de pelo castaño y ojos purpura alegrando su hogar. Le provocaba ternura imaginar a Chizuru con un abdomen abultado y a Hijikata-san correr como loco a las dos de la madrugada buscando algún antojo de la menor.

En ese mismo momento Heisuke se prometió que traería de vuelta a Chizuru.

* * *

Estaba recostada en una cama hecha de cientos de carminas. Un perfume embriagante se introdujo en sus sentidos y tardó en percatarse que el aroma a primavera provenía de ella misma. Todo alrededor estaba sereno mientras las copas de los arboles sucumbían ante la ternura de la brisa fresca. Chizuru estiró su cuerpo sobre el confortable lecho y cada pequeño pétalo la recibió con una ternura infinita. Al poco tiempo cayó presa de un sueño profundo.

_Escuchó risas de niños viniendo por doquier. Buscó alrededor y vio correr colina abajo a unos pequeños gemelos tomados de la mano. La niña traía una corona de flores y el joven caballero cargaba la ropa de abrigo de ambos mientras cuidaba a su hermana de cualquier peligro, incluso si se trataba de una fuerte ráfaga de aire que amenazase con quitarle la corona de margaritas a la pequeña._

_Ambos niños tenían una cabellera dorada que contrastaba con unos hermosos ojos color miel. Por alguna razón se sintió identificada con aquella imagen pulcra. _

_Notó como poco a poco la silueta de ambos infantes cortaba la distancia y se dirigían hacia ella con una energía propia de los primeros años de vida. _

_Entonces sus piernas fueron abrazadas por los pequeños quienes pronunciaron la palabra mamá al unísono. Conmovida por la alegría de ambos, los tomó entre sus brazos y dejó que el cariño incondicional de los pequeños la contagiara._

_Sintió una presencia atrás de ella. Al girar la vista encontró una persona bajo un árbol de sakura, como si estuviese jugando a las escondidas con ella. La luz dio directo a sus ojos, dejándola ciega por un instante e impidiéndole ver quien era la persona que con tanta tristeza se mantenía alejada de ella. Sólo pudo distinguir una cabellera larga que danzaba con el viento y la maravilló con la danza coordinada con los pétalos de sakura. De repente unas nubes grisáceas transformaron el campo verdoso en un lugar hostil y detrás en el tronco del árbol surgió otra silueta que le trajo escalofríos. Un par de ojos carmesí aparecieron en lo más profundo de las sombras mientras que largas garras de felino_

La castaña despertó de inmediato. Las sospechas de los cambios de su cuerpo y el apetito más fuerte de lo usual no estaban erradas. Entonces lo supo y no hubo necesidad de indagar más. Acarició su abdomen con delicadeza y sintió como sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban con una cortina cristalina.

—Shiranui-san, ¿podrías venir un momento?— Llamó con un hilo de voz, uno cuyas palabras podrían ser cortadas fácilmente por el viento.

El aludido se aproximó con precaución hacia la menor. Las lágrimas desbordantes de los iris de madera le partieron el corazón en miles de fragmentos. La abrazó para traer calma y poco después escuchó el milagro de sollozo que se convertía en una risa. Desconcertado, la empujó con delicadeza para enfocar su rostro. El rostro más inocente y puro le dedicaba una sonrisa perlada.

—Ahora seremos una familia.

Shiranui quedó atónito. Tras meses de violaciones crueles las consecuencias eran bastante predecibles incluso para el más inocente de los infantes. Sin embargo, casi había olvidado, o trataba de hacerlo, que el tiempo seguía un camino fijo y no se detenía. Meses de angustia y gritos de auxilio llegaron a su memoria y se expandieron por cada rincón de su alma. Su usual sonrisa presuntuosa se convirtió en labios temblorosos incapaces de formular una frase coherente.

La castaña lo miraba sin parpadear ni un instante con la esperanza de escuchar su respuesta. No podía enfrentar aquellos ojos inocentes pero tampoco podía evadirlos por el encanto de miel que lo llamaba como si fuera una abeja aún a la distancia. Finalmente, Shiranui tomó una decisión.

—Lo seremos Yoko —Contestó con la que probablemente fuera su primera sonrisa sincera en décadas.

La sonrisa de Chizuru se ensanchó. La euforia escapó de su interior y se manifestó en un abrazo entorno al cuello del morocho quien correspondió en silencio. Shiranui acarició lentamente el hombro de Chizuru. La suavidad de la piel que rodeaba sus hombros desnudos era adictiva. Masajeó toda la zona en círculos y depositó un beso posesivo sobre el cuello de la castaña, succionó el aire y dejó tatuada una marca rojiza bastante visible.

El rostro de la oni se cubrió de carmesí. Aquellos gestos tan pasionales siempre eran agradables y en ocasiones, un tanto vergonzosos.

Shiranui trató de convencerse que sus acciones eran culpa de una conciencia fiera, aunque en el fondo, sabía que no podía mentirse a sí mismo. El moreno borraría el pasado gris y lo transformaría en una pradera llena de flores. Sabía perfectamente que la culpa no desaparecería y lo perseguiría el resto de su existencia como una sombra en la acera. Aceptaba el pasado, y el presente era tiempo para comenzar a redimirse. Por fin, después de décadas de un invierno gélido y solitario, la primavera llegaba para Shiranui.


	8. Luna roja

**Pesadillas 8**

**-Luna roja-**

_Hubo una vez hace muchos siglos atrás, un tiempo en el que solo existían los ángeles y los humanos. Los ángeles se aseguraban de garantizar la protección de los humanos y a cambio estos harían danzas y oraciones para honrar a los entes divinos. _

_Durante un festejo para celebrar las buenas cosechas, un ángel que observaba desde la lejanía cayó enamorado de una joven que tomaba agua de río. Su amor era tan fuerte que hasta la pasión de las olas del mar por alcanzar las rocas más alejadas de la costa parecía insignificante. _

_El ángel sabía que estaba prohibido amar a los humanos, pero aun así no le importó los riesgos que corriese, le declaró su amor a la joven y ella le correspondió con la misma devoción. Consumaron su amor y la joven, de nombre Yoko, quedó embarazada._

_Cuando se supo de los pecados del ángel, le fueron arrancadas sus alas que tiñeron de carmesí la luna con su sangre. Los hijos de Yoko heredaron el poder del ángel y lo corrompido de su espirítu por lo que fueron desterrados de la sociedad humana, condenados a vivir en el exilio por toda la eternidad con el título de demonios._

_Nunca más los ángeles regresarían a la tierra y esta sufrió de muchos males y enfermedades durante siglos. _

_El ángel murió en la mayor soledad y vergüenza que algún ser viviente pudiese experimentar. Sin embargo, su colera y tristeza durante la luna roja haría que sus hijos ganasen poder y con ello la promesa de que regresarían al mundo humano a cobrar venganza. _

* * *

La luna y unos millares de estrellas luchaban con su capa de plata por traer luz a una tierra silenciosa y gélida. Por la densa oscuridad que aun cubría el cielo supo que no pasaría de ser las cinco de la mañana. Sin embargo se levantó de la manera más silenciosa que le fue posible, sin siquiera rozar el futón adyacente, y salió en dirección al bosque con paso firme.

Las naúseas nocturnas habían aumentado en las últimas semanas y a veces le hacían cuestionarse si su vida pasaría más allá del sabor amargo de sus fluidos y constantes momentos incómodos.

Subió por una empinada lareda hasta llegar al punto más alto de todo el pequeño pueblo. Parecía que las casas dormitaban en silencio mientras una feroz batalla por ver la luz de un nuevo día desgarraba los colores del cielo.

La contemplación de los alrededores no duró más que unos segundos antes de que un dolor en la boca del estómago le hiciese ponerse en sus rodillas. De nueva cuenta el sabor amargo de su interior brotó de una forma tan agresiva que la dejó temblando. Al término de su tormento se dirigió hacia un pequeño río colina abajo para enjuagar el sabor del embarazo.

Cuando por fin las nauseas y el asco desaparecieron volvió hacia su hogar provicional. Al alcanzar la perilla de la puerta los primeros rayos de luz ya acariciaban su rostro. Comenzaba un amanecer y el frío humedo característico que recibía al sol se hizo presente.

—Haz tardado más de lo usual—Habló desde un rincón de la cocina.

Chizuru se tornó roja al instante, indignada por la violación de su privacidad.

—Es fácil decirlo, tu no traes un bebé adentro.

—Como sea. Saldremos a la ciudad en media hora así que preparate.

La castaña asintió en silencio y dejó que su sonrisa radiante hablase por ella.

* * *

—Hay luna roja, Yoko. Hoy es el día de los demonios son más fuertes.

—¿En serio crees esa leyenda, Kyo?

El mayor se giró para ver a la castaña. Los ojos destellantes de la oni le hicieron sonreír con sinceridad. A veces olvidaba el sonido de su propio nombre.

—Nunca pensé que serías de la clase de personas supersticiosas.

—Mah, que más da.

La castaña rió cubriendo su boca con la palma de la mano, de alguna manera discimulando la diversión que el contexto de daba.

—Hay un favor que necesito pedirte.

—¿Cuál es ese favor?

—Sé feliz de ahora en adelante —Susurró en su oído. Chizuru levantó la vista, confundida por el juego de palabras.

Un beso puro fue depositado en sus labios, tan suave y breve que le pareció la más triste de las despedidas. Los ojos comenzaron a llorarle casi al instante en millones de pequeños diamantes que de derretían con el calor de sus mejillas.

Un firme golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió nada.

Shiranui depositó con delicadeza el cuerpo inconciente de la oni en el césped. La respiración acompasada de la pequeña le traía paz y la sensación de libertad. Por fin se apagaría la vela que apagó con su cera las luces de las luciérnagas.

—Ahora regresarás a tu hogar, Chizuru—Dijo quitando unos mechones de cabello que se adherían a la frente de la oni.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás con destino a su muerte sin pizca de arrepentimiento alguno. Detendría a Kazama lo suficiente para que su Yoko pudiera escapar.

* * *

El polvo se esparcía por las casas conforme los caballos se abrían paso a través de un pequeño pueblo. El veloz galope obligaba a los pocos transeuntes de media noche a pegarse a las fachadas de los edificios para poder evitar ser aplastados o ser presas del miedo que provocaban las miradas de ultratumba de los jinetes.

—Shinpatsu, ¡detente!

—Oe, ¿a dónde vas mocoso?

Heisuke ignoró los cuestionamiento a su espalda y descendió lo más rápido que pudo de su caballo. Esperaba que no fuera otra de esas alusinaciones que con frecuencia hacía su mente para jugarle una broma pesada. Sin importar que sus pulmones estuvieran carentes de aire corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta alcanzar una banca y una silueta que permanecía estática, solo encubierta por la oscuridad de la noche.

La nube que tapaba la luna desapareció en una danza silenciosa. La imagen que le siguió le provocó una taquicardía seguida de júbilo que jamás pensó volver a sentir.

—¡Chizuru!

* * *

_Saben, una de las metas que tengo antes de acabar el año es actualizar mis historias. Es un pequeño detalle para ustedes y espero les sea grato. _

_¡Felices fiestas!_


End file.
